Blaine
Blaine is the gym leader of Cinnabar Island's Gym, which is officially known as Cinnabar Gym. He is to give the volcano badge to trainers who defeat him. He is the first Gym Leader that Rusty encounters. He is voiced by Mike Trapp. Appearance Blaine is aged, with a bald head and his signature white mustache. Personality Blaine, often known as "The Hotheaded Quiz Master," is a highly intelligent man and takes his job as a Gym Leader seriously. Being as highly skilled trainer he is, he is baffled that Rusty, an amateur, tries to fight his gym first. History 'Gym Fight' Blaine was seen resting on his rocking chair inside the Cinnabar Gym, while listening to the news that the forest fire continues to spread to Route 17. As a soaked and wet Rusty arrives to challenge him to get the badge, Blaine questioned how he get so wet. After Rusty explained that he swam over, Blaine accepts Rusty's challenge. As Blaine summons his level 42 Growlithe, Rusty eventually summons his level 2 Vanilite, just to "cool" Growlithe off. He informes Rusty that he specialises in FIRE type pokemon, but Rusty denies his saying and tries to fight him anyways. His Growlithe melts Vanilite with it's Flamethrower attack, and he criticizes Rusty and explains the basic "rock-paper-scissors" thing that children can figure it out. However, Rusty still denies the criticism and summons his bug and poison type Venomoth(which was at level 21 for some reason, as venonat only evolves into venomoth at level 31), which he was easily taken down using an Incinerate attack. Rusty says that he has no other choice and he summons his level 11 Cubone to the battle. Blaine somewhat praises Rusty's decision for using a ground type pokemon and tells him that a ground type Pokemon like Cubone is strong against a fire type like Growlithe. Rusty proudly tells him that Cubone is a "bone-type" and dogs (like growlithe) have a weakness to bones. However, Blaine's Growlithe uses bite, killing Cubone in one chomp mostly because Blaine's growlithe is at level 42 and Cubone was at level 11. After Rusty's defeat and quitting to become a Pokemon Master, Blaine sympathetically follows him to comfort him. As he takes the beached Shellder, he attempts to offer Rusty the "badge" in order to cheer him up, but Rusty denies it because "losers don't get badges" and because he realizes that he only works with his parents in the deli. Blaine calls his offering a special "Participation Badge" and gives it to him. Rusty is felicitously happy that he won the badge. He declares that he can stop Team Rocket and follow his dreams. He goes toward the sea, but the waves push him back. Blaine decides to call him a water taxi. Bidocalypse Although not seen, Blaine may have been part of Red's resistance team, however he (and the rest of his teammates) were killed by Peanut Butter. In the altered timeline caused by Future Rusty, Blaine was most likely to repeat his meeting with Rusty and becoming part of Red's resistance team, and died again. As Peanut Butter restores his faith in humanity thanks to Good Rusty, Blaine was most likely to be revived from Peanut Butter's undoing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trainer Category:Cinnabar Island